zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
|genre = Fighting |modes = |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo Switch |media = |requirements = |input = }} Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is a fighting game for the Nintendo Switch. It is the fifth installment of the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. The game released on December 7 2018. Development The game was announced for the Nintendo Switch at the end of the March 8, 2018 Nintendo Direct, which was introduced as a teaser with the Inklings from Splatoon having a skirmish. Their fight was later interrupted by the area darkening and the flames of the Super Smash Bros. logo lighting up. Below the logo stood some characters from previous installments of the franchise, including a close-up of Mario and another of Link from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, as opposed to the traditional Link from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. The game was the primary focus of the E3 2018 Nintendo Direct, which revealed all of the characters that were playable in a previous Smash game would be returning. In addition to Link, Princess Zelda and Ganondorf have also been redesigned based on past Legend of Zelda games. Playable characters Link SSBU.png| Link Zelda SSBU.png| Zelda Ganondorf SSBU.png| Ganondorf Sheik SSBU.png| Sheik Toon Link SSBU.png| Toon Link Young Link SSBU.png| Young Link Stages * Great Plateau Tower * Skyloft * Spirit Train * Temple * Bridge of Eldin * Gerudo Valley * Great Bay * Pirate Ship * Hyrule Castle Music * Title Theme - The Legend of Zelda * Overworld Theme - The Legend of Zelda (original and four remixed arrangements) * The Legend of Zelda Medley - The Legend of Zelda and Ocarina of Time * Death Mountain - The Legend of Zelda * Temple Theme - Zelda II: The Adventure of Link * Great Temple/Temple - Zelda II: The Adventure of Link * Overworld Theme - A Link to the Past * Dark World - A Link to the Past (two remixed arrangements) * Hidden Mountain & Forest - A Link to the Past * Tal Tal Heights - Link's Awakening * Ocarina of Time Medley - Ocarina of Time * Hyrule Field Theme - Ocarina of Time (original and remixed arrangement) * Saria's Theme - Ocarina of Time * Saria's Song / Middle Boss Battle - Ocarina of Time * Song of Storms - Ocarina of Time * Gerudo Valley - Ocarina of Time (original and remixed arrangement) * Termina Field - Majora's Mask (original and remixed arrangement) * The Great Sea / Menu Select - The Wind Waker * Dragon Roost Island - The Wind Waker * Molgera - The Wind Waker * Village of the Blue Maiden - Four Swords Adventures * Main Theme - Twilight Princess * Midna's Lament - Twilight Princess * The Hidden Village - Twilight Princess * Full Steam Ahead - Spirit Tracks and The Legend of Zelda * Ballad of the Goddess (original and remixed arrangement with Ghirahim's Theme) - Skyward Sword * Hyrule Main Theme - A Link Between Worlds * Yuga Battle (Hyrule Castle) - A Link Between Worlds * Lorule Main Theme - A Link Between Worlds * Main Theme - Tri Force Heroes * Woodlands - Tri Force Heroes * Nintendo Switch Presentation 2017 Trailer BGM - Breath of the Wild * Main Theme - Breath of the Wild * Kass's Theme - Breath of the Wild * Hyrule Castle (Outside) - Breath of the Wild * Calamity Ganon Battle - Second Form - Breath of the Wild Spirits The new Spirits mode serves as a way to include other characters in the game without developing them as new fighters. The following Legend of Zelda characters appear as Spirits: Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Non-Zelda Games